


Devil may care.

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Reader hates Lucifer, Michael saves the day.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Michael (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Devil may care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr which is i-will-see-you-again-my-dear
> 
> I'm sorry but this is the most horrifying thing I've ever written... I'm so sorry

"I don't love you how you do me, I'm so sorry Lucifer." The words are kind enough- for a human anyways but for the devil? You're almost surprised he hasn't snapped your neck killing you on the spot.

He towers over your shorter form and it takes everything inside you not to curl upon yourself.

You had tried to be sensitive honestly.

Saying the words with your head down, eyes glued to your fluffy rug. Praying to whoever was listening that he doesn't notice that you're too scared to move. His fingers burn into your chin as he forces you to meet his impassive gaze, it's almost like a nightmare, as if your words had failed to reach his ears. His skin feels hot, invasive against your own and you just know that he's far too delusional to ever admit that your scared right now, terrified of him. 

Suppressing a sob you try not to show your fear too much.

You don't try to pull away because honestly you're not suicidal nor are you crazy, you want to survive him. An involuntarily shudder moves through you as you try to work out what he's going to do to you.

Bile rises up your throat as your brains starts to think of every horrifying thing he could possibly do and it takes everything you have to hold it down. Unable to look at him anymore you opt for closing your eyes, apologies falling from your trembling lips like a mantra.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." You know you probably look pathetic but if it helped you survive this you don't care, you just didn't want to die. Lucifer's grip tightens and you swear his grip really was starting to burn.

And this is it, you're going to die and it's all you can think.

Until his grip is forced away, you don't even open your eyes though thinking maybe he'd opted to torture you instead... 

"What do you think you're doing?" An impassioned voice bellows and even from the depths of your fear you know Michael is behind the intense tones. 

The weight leaves your chest and you find yourself sighing in relief.

Maybe your prayers were answered after all.

Opening your eyes almost feels like a weight has been lifted, Alleviating any fear you had remaining. Michael stands before you in all his angelic glory, eyes glowing and wings spread threateningly.

He's situated himself easily between you and Lucifer.

A few stray tears fall down your cheeks and you swipe them away fiercely, eyes locked on the almost battle between the two archangels in front. 

Lucifer's impassive gaze turns mocking as he switches his gaze from you to his brother. "We're having fun brother." Lucifer spits at Michael, eyes burning red.

You shudder, subconsciously shifting closer to Michael who still has his back to you. "It does not look like.. fun." Michael spits out the word fun like he can taste it, reluctant and souring.

"Maybe you should ask Y/N, brother. After all we were having a lovely chat before you interrupted." And you know in the way he says it that he honestly doesn't know how scared you are of him.

Michael turns his gaze to you, gaze squinting as he tries to determine whether or not he's completely misread the situation. His softens slightly as he meets your trembling gaze. "Please don't leave me here." It's the only words you can utter, looking at Michael with a burning intensity that could rival his brothers.

Lucifer's face falls and it's almost enough to make you feel guilty, but it doesn't. 

He sees Michaels decision before he makes it, Lucifer moves around his brother to grab you. And he almost gets you. Almost. Wings flap and when Lucifer blinks he's alone, his heart breaks as picks up one of your pictures from the wall, throwing it so hard it shatters against the opposite one.

Taking a breath, suppressing the scream that threatens to crawl it's way free. Lucifer had thought you'd understood but obviously he was wrong, he would never let anyone see his weakness again. 

After all the first time Lucifer had shown weakness he had been cast out and honestly? he'd been a fool to think this time could be any different.

"I don't love you how you do me, I'm so sorry Lucifer." The words are kind enough- for a human anyways but for the devil? You're almost surprised he hasn't snapped your neck killing you on the spot.

He towers over your shorter form and it takes everything inside you not to curl upon yourself.

You had tried to be sensitive honestly.

Saying the words with your head down, eyes glued to your fluffy rug. Praying to whoever was listening that he doesn't notice that you're too scared to move. His fingers burn into your chin as he forces you to meet his impassive gaze, it's almost like a nightmare, as if your words had failed to reach his ears. His skin feels hot, invasive against your own and you just know that he's far too delusional to ever admit that your scared right now, terrified of him. 

Suppressing a sob you try not to show your fear too much.

You don't try to pull away because honestly you're not suicidal nor are you crazy, you want to survive him. An involuntarily shudder moves through you as you try to work out what he's going to do to you.

Bile rises up your throat as your brains starts to think of every horrifying thing he could possibly do and it takes everything you have to hold it down. Unable to look at him anymore you opt for closing your eyes, apologies falling from your trembling lips like a mantra.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." You know you probably look pathetic but if it helped you survive this you don't care, you just didn't want to die. Lucifer's grip tightens and you swear his grip really was starting to burn.

And this is it, you're going to die and it's all you can think.

Until his grip is forced away, you don't even open your eyes though thinking maybe he'd opted to torture you instead... 

"What do you think you're doing?" An impassioned voice bellows and even from the depths of your fear you know Michael is behind the intense tones. 

The weight leaves your chest and you find yourself sighing in relief.

Maybe your prayers were answered after all.

Opening your eyes almost feels like a weight has been lifted, Alleviating any fear you had remaining. Michael stands before you in all his angelic glory, eyes glowing and wings spread threateningly.

He's situated himself easily between you and Lucifer.

A few stray tears fall down your cheeks and you swipe them away fiercely, eyes locked on the almost battle between the two archangels in front. 

Lucifer's impassive gaze turns mocking as he switches his gaze from you to his brother. "We're having fun brother." Lucifer spits at Michael, eyes burning red.

You shudder, subconsciously shifting closer to Michael who still has his back to you. "It does not look like.. fun." Michael spits out the word fun like he can taste it, reluctant and souring.

"Maybe you should ask Y/N, brother. After all we were having a lovely chat before you interrupted." And you know in the way he says it that he honestly doesn't know how scared you are of him.

Michael turns his gaze to you, gaze squinting as he tries to determine whether or not he's completely misread the situation. His softens slightly as he meets your trembling gaze. "Please don't leave me here." It's the only words you can utter, looking at Michael with a burning intensity that could rival his brothers.

Lucifer's face falls and it's almost enough to make you feel guilty, but it doesn't. 

He sees Michaels decision before he makes it, Lucifer moves around his brother to grab you. And he almost gets you. Almost. Wings flap and when Lucifer blinks he's alone, his heart breaks as picks up one of your pictures from the wall, throwing it so hard it shatters against the opposite one.

Taking a breath, suppressing the scream that threatens to crawl it's way free. Lucifer had thought you'd understood but obviously he was wrong, he would never let anyone see his weakness again. 

After all the first time Lucifer had shown weakness he had been cast out and honestly? he'd been a fool to think this time could be any different.


End file.
